


Working On The Car and Working On Cersei

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cersei gets what she wants, Creampie, F/M, Shameless Smut, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: After having her reading time disturbed, Cersei goes to investigate the cause of the disturbance. The disturbance just so happens to play into a new fantasy of hers.





	Working On The Car and Working On Cersei

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyooooooooooooooooo, so this is my first time writing for this fandom and the characters in this fandom. So hopefully I've written them well, if not then I apologise :P Also this hasn't been beta read by anyone so if there are any grammar mistakes then I do apologise for that too. But hopefully you enjoy my smut <3

Cersei loved sitting outside in the sun, nearly every day you could catch her sitting out on the balcony to her bedroom reading one of her books. Lately, she had taken to wearing her favourite red bikini when she went to read out in the sun. It left little to the imagination, she had a body that both men and women would turn their heads at to get a second look. And she enjoyed showing off, maybe a passerby on the sidewalk in front of her father’s mansion would look up and see what she had to offer. 

 

Oh how scandalous and fun it would be to bring a stranger off the street into her bed. She wondered what her father would say, how he would disapprove of her choices. The thought of taking a stranger made her lower region tingle, so she placed her book on the small table next to her and leaned back on her chaise lounge. 

 

She bought her left hand up to cup her breast as her fingers would slowly rub her nipple through the fabric of her bikini. Her right hand snaked its way down her body, little goosebumps appearing on her soft skin. Her hand slipped under the bikini bottom, her fingers coming to slowly rub her sensitive nub. She let out a soft moan as she began to play with herself, her eyes fluttering shut. 

 

She began to imagine one of the characters from her books coming into her bedroom and worshiping her body as if she was a queen. She continued to stimulate her clit with her thumb as she pushed two fingers inside herself, another moan escaping her soft red lips. She used her other hand to start playing more with her hardened nipples. 

 

Her toes curled up as she could feel herself getting closer to her orgasm. So close, almost there. 

 

Suddenly the familiar sound of the heavy iron gates to her father’s mansion screeched open, causing her to lose focus and pull her from her sexual imaginations. 

 

She sat up and frowned, she looked towards the iron gate she wished her father would just hurry up and have the damn gate fixed. She saw a van pull into the driveway and up to the garage, when it stopped, a young looking man that was probably a similar age to her stepped out.

 

He had brown hair that fell to his shoulders and his body was lean but also looked muscular. She then read the sign on the side of the van. Stark Classic Repairs: Servicing Classic and Vintage Cars. 

 

Maybe her father was going to have him fix that old red Chevy Camaro she had her eyes on. The twenty-first birthday she shared with Jaime was coming up, maybe he was planning to gift it to her. She saw her father then exit from the garage and walk up to the mechanic, he extended his hand out and the mechanic accepted it for a shake. Her father then led the man into the garage. 

 

A sudden thought raced through her mind, maybe, maybe she could play out her stranger fantasy with this mechanic. She stood up and wrapped her golden sarong around her waist and walked into her room, she quickly reapplied her red lipstick then left her room. She walked down the stairs and found her father making himself some tea in the kitchen. 

 

“Who’s in the garage?” She asked as she sat down on one of the bar stools that lined the kitchen counter. 

 

“Young man by the name of Eddard Stark, I’m having him fix one of my cars,” her father replied as he finished making his tea. 

 

She had worked that out already but held back a sarcastic reply, her mother would be proud of her restraint. But alas she was away on a business trip.  

 

“Which car?” She asked, hoping he would say the red Camaro. 

 

“The red Camaro,” he said, making her smile widely. 

 

“I like that one, it’s my favourite,” she said before walking around to the fridge and grabbed an ice cold can of cola. “I’m going to go offer him a drink,” she informed her father before leaving the kitchen before he could reply. 

 

It didn’t take her long to reach the garage, she could hear him working away on the car. She stayed by the entrance and watched him work away, he had lost the grey and white lumberjack shirt he was wearing when he arrived. Now he was wearing a plain white shirt, well it would be white if it wasn’t stained with what she assumed was motor oil and grease. Her gaze fell to his arms, his muscly arms that glistened with his sweat. She really enjoyed looking at his arms. 

 

“Hello,” she finally said once she broke from her trance. 

 

He jumped up, surprised at her presence. His head smacked right into the hood of the car with an audible thud. It made her wince, she could only imagine how he felt. 

 

“Sorry,” she said as she stepped further into the garage. Unlike most times she said sorry to someone, she actually meant it this time. 

 

“Ah don’t worry about it,” he replied with a northerner accent as he turned to face her, rubbing the spot on his head that made contact with the hood of the car. 

 

“Here, use this to help with the swelling,” she said sweetly as she handed him the can of cola. As he took the drink, she could feel how calloused his hands were, she began to wonder how they would feel roaming around her soft skin.

 

“Thanks,” he replied as he held the can to the back of his head. “So uh, what brings you here?” He asked a little shyly, she couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on her lips. 

 

“Oh no reason, I just wanted to come and offer you something to drink.” 

 

“Well it’s much appreciated,” he replied, she could see he was trying his best not to look down at her chest. He tried and failed.

 

“Like what you see?” She said coyly before biting down on her bottom lip seductively. 

 

“I uh… um,” he stuttered out as his cheeks went a little red, she found she liked making him flustered. 

 

“It’s Eddard, right? My father told me,” she said as she stalked closer to him, she was a lioness and he was her prey.

 

“Just Ned is fine,” he replied as he took a step back each time she took a step closer to him. 

 

Eventually, he bumped into one of the workbenches and she stopped right in front of him. She looked up into his stormy grey eyes as he looked into her emerald green ones. 

 

“I think it’s pretty obvious what’s happening here, I want you and I’d bet the car you’re working on that you want to see me without this bikini on,” she said to him, her face now only inches away from his. 

 

His reply was to place his lips on hers, she reacted instantly, opening her mouth to let his tongue in. She held his cheeks in both her hands to keep his mouth on hers. His hands fell to the side of her body and began exploring, his hands cupped around her ass perfectly. She was right, she did enjoy the feeling of his calloused hands roaming around her body. As his hands explored her curves, they left little black marks of motor oil, hopefully, no one would notice before she got to a shower.

 

He broke away from the kiss eventually, but his mouth quickly found her neck and began to suck and bite in all the right places. She couldn’t stop the little moan escaping her lips. As he continued to leave little marks on her neck, she reached behind her neck to the knot that kept her bikini up. 

 

Once it was undone, the bikini fell down towards her waist. She smirked when she saw Ned admiring her breasts, she took his hands in hers and moved them up to her soft mounds. He began to move his thumbs over her nipples, making her moan quiet little moans. She placed her lips back on his, this time her tongue explored his mouth.

 

She helped him remove his shirt once she broke the kiss, she then kissed her way down his muscular chest. Even biting one of his nipples gently, she lowered herself to her knees as she continued to kiss down his body. She then began to work on undoing his pants, smiling in victory as she had his belt and jeans down within a few seconds.

 

But her eyes widened in shock once she pulled down his underwear, he was massively impressive down there. It looked like it would break her jaw if she took him in her mouth, well there was no ‘if’. She was going to do just that, her ex Robert Baratheon was not even close to this size. 

 

She spat on his meaty shaft before she started to jerk him with her right hand, once he was nice and hard, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. Slowly she took him deeper into her mouth, she could feel him hit the back of her throat as she began to gag. She moved her head back and then forward, coating his dick with her spit. 

 

“Fuck,” he moaned out as he gently raked his hands through her golden locks. 

 

She bobbed her head up and down, eliciting more moans from him. She slowly pulled him from her mouth, and audible pop was made once his member was free from her mouth. A string of saliva hung from her lips to the top of his thick cock, she smiled up at him. 

 

“Sit,” she commanded as she reached over and pulled a nearby chair over to them, he did as he was told. 

 

Once he was seated, she moved between his legs and wrapped her soft breasts around his dick. She used her hands to push her voluptuous mounds together, keeping him in position. She quickly began moving her chest up and down, fucking his cock with her breasts. 

 

“Holy shit, don’t stop, please don’t stop,” he begged as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

 

“Look at you, fucking my perfect tits when you should be working,” she said to him. “Do you want to cum? Hmm?” 

 

“Please, I need… I’m so close,” he moaned as his dick was massaged in the valley of her magnificent breasts. 

 

“Then cum all over me, but you better be ready to go again,” she told him, she was nowhere near done with him. 

 

“Ungh fuck,” he moaned out loudly as he began to shoot threads of his hot cum all over her tits and under her chin. 

 

His breathing was heavy as he swept some of his hair off his sweaty forehead. Cersei has to admit she’d never seen a man cum so much in one go before. She stood up and walked over to the workbench just behind Ned, she sat on top of it and used her finger to instruct him to come to her. He stood up and walked over to her, she smiled when she saw he was still as hard when her tits were fucking him.

 

“I want you in me, now,” she demanded as she took off her daring and pulled her bikini bottoms to the side, exposing her wet cunt. 

 

He wasted no time pushing his length inside of her, his hands gripping onto her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her eyes widened as she gasped, his thick rod was stretching her. 

 

“Oh fuck!” She yelled. She almost came right there and then. 

 

He scooped up some of his cum from her chest and onto his finger before bringing the finger to her mouth and letting her suck on it like a lollipop.

 

His lips then crashed onto hers, he could taste his cum on her tongue but he didn’t care. He slowly began to thrust in and out, her pussy clenching down on his cock. Both of them moaned loudly, his thrusting picking up pace. One of his hands went up to pinch and play with her nipples as his other hand went to rub on her clit. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” She squealed in delight as an intense orgasm crashed over her like a wave. Her legs tightened around his waist, almost painfully so for him. Her hips shook as she continued to cum around his dick, never had she cum like this. 

 

He didn’t stop his thrusting as she rode out her orgasm, he also didn’t stop rubbing her clit. Her hips rocked wildly as his cock slipped out of her wet pussy, but as soon as his shaft left her, she began to squirt. Her body began to lightly shake as the intensity of the orgasm increased, her squirt coating Ned’s lower abdomen and cock. 

 

“Seven hells,” she managed to say between heavy breaths. She had never squirted before, it was a new experience for her but she loved it. 

 

Ned wouldn’t give her time to recover. Again his thick shaft penetrated her tight hole, it slid in nice and easy now that it was slightly accustomed to his size. It helped that it was now coated in her ejaculate. He began to thrust hard and fast, now it was his turn to cum. 

 

“Choke me,” she said, looking into his eyes. 

 

“Anything for you,” he replied as he wrapped one of his hands around her throat and began to squeeze. 

 

The sounds of their moans and sweaty skin slapping together filled the garage. Again she looked into his eyes, she found herself hoping this wouldn’t be the only time seeing them. 

 

“I’m…. Cersei,” he said, she enjoyed the way he said her name with his northern accent. “I’m close,” he managed to say.

 

“It’s…. it’s fine, I’m… fuck… I’m on the pill,” she replied as she scratched her nails down his back, breaking the skin and leaving marks. She truly was a lioness. 

 

“Unghhh fuck!” He moaned as he bucked his hips wildly. 

 

She felt his hot seed flood her cunt and like many times today, she had another first time experience. She found herself experiencing another orgasmic high, she had never cum when a man spilled himself inside of her before. Just who was Ned and why was he making her feel more wonderful than ever before? 

 

Eventually, he was spent and he pulled himself from her, some of his cum following him and leaking out onto the floor. They were both breathing heavily, catching their breaths. 

 

“That was… that was something else,” he said as he bent over to pick up his clothes. 

 

“Yeah, I um, I’ve never squirted like that before,” she admitted as she tied her bikini back up and picked up her golden sarong. “I should probably go shower and you should probably get back to work before my father finds out he’s paid you to fuck his daughter,” she said with a wink before leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek. 

 

Her words made him blush, his blushing made her smirk. She walked over to a different workbench and found a pen and a notepad. She quickly wrote down her number and handed it to him. 

 

“Give me call,” was all she said before she walked away, she could still feel his cum leaking from her satisfied pussy as she walked back to the mansion. 

 

———————————————

 

She was glad she gave him her number, because two months later and despite being on the pill. She found herself staring down at a little blue plus sign, it matched the seven other little blue plus signs on the multiple pregnancy tests that now lay in the trash can next to her. 

 

“Shit,” she said quietly to herself, she knew she had options but deep down she knew she wanted to keep the child that would slowly grow in her. She just hoped Ned would be around to help her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!! <3 if you did let me know!!! <3 <3 and thanks for reading :D :D


End file.
